A Zero Hunter
by Trinitywar
Summary: Louise the "Zero" was always a failure. The springtime familiar summing festival is coming up and she's grown even more desperate to summon a strong familiar, and prove she's not a failure. She fortunately gets her wish, but in the worst way possible. Warning foul language.
1. A Suprise Guest

**A Zero Hunter**

**Louise the "zero" was always a failure. The springtime familiar summing festival is coming up and she's grown even more desperate to summon a strong familiar, and prove she's not a failure. She fortunately gets her wish, but in the worst way possible.**

**Episode 1: A Surprise Guest**

* * *

"Shit! Why won't you just die dammit!" He yelled hitting the creature once more, before jumping back to avoid a swipe from its claws. He took a quick stock of his predicament. _'I've got a damn Gruel in my house, the roof is gone, east wall is trashed, and the only way out is though the window over the god forsaken sea. Why do I always get the best luck?' _A roar snapped him from his thoughts in time to sidestep another blow from the beast. His instincts screamed to run, and for once he fully agreed. Dodging a charge he quickly made for the window.

'_Let's see how good my luck can get'_ He thought, giving a sadistic laugh as he crashed though the window, glass shards cutting into his unprotected forearm. Giving a turn in the air he looked back at what was considered his house, now a wreck from the Gruel's hunt to find its lost prey. A sudden thought crossed his mind causing him to slap a hand to his head; "I left the oven on, my pizza is going to burn!" In his worry of his breakfast he never noticed the green portal that opened underneath his fall.

In another time, in another place:

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, Heed my Command..." A small pink haired girl chanted her tone of voice and body visibly nervous. "And bring forth…My Familiar!" She ended flicking her wand in front of her. Everyone in the courtyard flinched preparing for an explosion only to get…nothing. Not missing a beat a crowd of her peers began to jeer at her failure.

"Ha! Just like you Louise to fail at summoning a familiar! You are such a…" Someone quipped up just to be cut off by a sudden explosion casting Louise off her feet, to land harshly on her back.

"Was zur Hölle ist passiert?" An gruff voice came from the smoke. An unknown gust of wind reavealed a man lying on his back. A collective gasp came up from the crowd at the man as he raised his frame from the dirt. His extremly tall heighth gained a few looks but his appeareance was what truly gained him infamy.

His rough hewn pants and metal knee guards were tucked into boots with the same metal coverings. Upon his torso he wore what apeared to be a vest of blackened, hardened leather that only covered his right shoulder yet ran the full length of his left arm, tucked under black gloves with metal plates attached to the back and upon the fingers themselves. Across his chest a harness rested holstering a small knife on the right side of his chest, and two short yet wide swords crossed the back of his waist.

Yet through all this every eye was rested upon his face. A haunting mask of bone covered his face showing nothing underneath, a scowl of serrated teeth was carved as if to replecate a mouth, the angular edges of the mask granting it a gruesome scene, with almost decaying green hair meeting down with the edge of the mask, giving it an even more sickening appearence. The eyes of the mask were carved into what appeared to be a scene of anger gave the hazel eyes underneath an itimidating yet hipnotizing gaze.

Murmers and shivers could be seen and heard in the crowd as many took steps in retreat at his glare, that soon turned into full scale as he began to yell. " Verdammt es Magier!"

His head swiviling to take in his surroundings soon landing on a pink haired girl who had regained her footing yet flinched at his gaze. "Wo zur Hölle bin ich? Antworte mir jetzt!"

* * *

**Please read and review (constructive criticism only) this is my first fanfic and I will to try and make it better while updating soon if enjoyed. Shout out to my friends who supported this idea even though I wanna kill the meddlesome bunch.**

**Translations: "Was zur Hölle ist passiert?" - "What the hell happened?"  
**

**"Wo zur Hölle bin ich? Antworte mir jetzt!" - "Where the hell am I? Answer me now!"  
**


	2. An Unusual Contract

**A Zero Hunter**

**Louise the "zero" was always a failure. The springtime familiar summing festival is coming up and she's grown even more desperate to summon a strong familiar, and prove she's not a failure. She fortunately gets her wish, but in the worst way possible.**

**This is my first fanfic so sorry for crappy summaries and story; also I don't own Familiar of Zero, I only own my character alone.**

**Episode 2: An Unusual Contract**

Louise had become used to explosions, thought she'd never admit it to anyone, but the force had still surprised her. The force had actually thrown her back n caused a rather painful landing on her back. _'I've failed again. I truly am a failure'_ the thought ran through her mind, as she slowly rose to her feet wiping soot off her face with a small cloth.

"I must've made a mistake, please let me try…" Louise began, but became silent at the sight of the man in front of her. _'Did I summon a soldier?'_ She thought as his face turned towards her. A small eep escaped her as his eyes caught hers. _'Dear god no not a soldier! He's got to be a daemon!' _

"Wo zur Hölle bin ich? Antworte mir jetzt!" He yelled his gaze holding her in place.

A feeling of cold crept up Louise's spine at his words. _'He'll kill me if I go near him! What did I do to deserve this?'_

"Miss Vallière please complete the contract." A balding older man nervously voiced.

Snapping her from her trance, Louise straightened to her unimpressive full height. _'I summoned him, that's right! He's just a familiar! I'm a noble after all_!' Suddenly with bravery that surprised even her she began to step forward. _'He's just a familiar! My familiar!' _She repeated in her head to keep her from freezing under the intimidating man's stare. Stopping in front of the man she realized just how tall he was.

"You…You should be honored by t-this commoner. " The pink haired mage gave a flinch back at his sudden movement to crouch. His eyes glaring though the mask

"Hast du mich rufen nach einem job oder hast du meine Zeit verschwenden?" He growled as an accusing finger was brought to point at the small mage's forehead before resting at his side. "Warum habe ich so viel Glück?" He gave a sigh n a small chuckle with a shake of his head.

The sound of humor coming from the man startled Louise, thinking he was making fun of her. _'He's laughing at me! This dirty dog is making fun of me! I'll put him in his place!' _ Her anger flared at the thought of being a laugh even to a commoner, her hand shot out grabing the neck of his vest to pulling him down to deliver a kiss on the masks scowl.

A sudden pain began to grow on her left shoulder causing Louise to retreat back, hand flying to comfort the injured limb. Laughter caused her to raise her head to see the man holding his head with one hand, shoulders shaking in mock joy.

"Never thought I'd get caught in a contract like this. Though I've never had such a cute partner." He began as he stoped his laugh to stare at the small mage his stance changing to that of a smug being. Giving a sigh at the girl infront of him he reached out for her arm. "Let me see it, the signature should've stoped hurting by now." Peeling away her hand he inspected her small shoulder, a stone colored longsword with angelic wings rising from the hilt was there.

Giving it a once over and a nod he let go. "Well everything appears in order, now I'll bet you wanna make sure your side of the deal is kept." Sliding his left glove off he presented her with the back of his hand. "See heres your sign so we have a contract. Though now I want some answers."

"Wait may I see your hand for a minute first? After that I promise well take care of any questions you have; right Louise?" The old man from earlier asked his eyes on the odd two people.

"Depends. Who are you?"

"Ah yes I'm Colbert, Jean Colbert, a professer at Tristain Academy of Magic. And you dear ser are?"

"Never heard of it, but I'll give you the benifit of the doubt. Now get this over with I want answers, and the names Saven, I'll take it that this little pink buety is Louise" The masked man stated giving a nod to the agap girl next to him as he held his hand up for the man to inspect.

"You are correct ser." Colbert sated as he wrote down a copy of the marking on a piece of paper before stashing it away quickly. "Now please follow me Louise you too. I'll send others to round up the scared students."

"I seem to make crowds diapear no matter where I go." Saven gave a chuckle as he threw Louise over his shoulder before following Colbert towards a giant castle he took as the acadamy. "You mages like to be fancy round here dont you, even for a simple school?"

He asked pointing to he enormous building.

"Why yes, now that you mention it we do. Well we mages are nobles after all I guess we have to uphold an image after all."

"Nobles? The list of questions I have keep getting longer an longer, by the way is she always this quiet?

"Lousie? No, Usually shes quite talkative."

"Is that so?" Saven stated with a small laugh as they walked through an acadameys entrance.

"You know your actually quite a cheerful man despite your appearance."

"War isnt a fashion show but i try my best" He responded before giving a silent Louise a slap on the ass. "You still with me back there buttercup?" His answer came in the form of a scream and a sudden writhing mage.

"How dare you! You...You commoner! You dare to touch me; a noble in such a vulgar manner! You filthy perverted dog! You'll pay for that!"

"Well shes back to her normal self thats a relief." Colbert said with a sigh as he continued walking.

"You sure thats a relief there doc?" Saven replied sarcasticly as Louise continued on her rant of nobles and perverted dogs."Can we hurry up shes getting louder."

"Of course." Colbert replied as he quickening his pace, Saven falling right in step with the increase in speed.

**Please read and review (constructive critism only) this is my first fanfic and I promise to try and make it better while updating soon if enjoyed. Saven's personality, and history will fill out later in stories to come.**

**Translations: "Wo zur Hölle bin ich? Antworte mir jetzt!" - "Where the hell am I? Answer me now!"  
**

**"Hast du mich rufen nach einem job oder hast du meine Zeit verschwenden?" - "Did you call me for a job or are you wasting my time?"  
**

**"Warum habe ich so viel Glück?" - "Why do I have so much luck?"  
**


	3. A Hectic Evening

**A Zero Hunter**

**Louise the "zero" was always a failure. The springtime familiar summing festival is coming up and she's grown even more desperate to summon a strong familiar, and prove she's not a failure. She fortunately gets her wish, but in the worst way possible.**

**Episode 3: A Hectic Evening  
**

The Headmaster's Office was located on the topmost floor of the tower. Ser Osmond, the current Headmaster of Tristain Academy of Magic, was sitting with his elbows propped on his desk, looking unbearably bored as he shook his white beard and hair. _'If only I could've seen the second years summon their familiars my day wouldn't be so bad.' _He gave a slow "hmm" and pulled open a desk drawer procuring from inside a smoking pipe.

Miss Longueville, a green haired secretary who had been writing something at the other desk placed to the side of the room, waved her feather quill. The pipe floated into the air and landed in Miss Longueville's palm.

"Is it fun taking away an old man's pleasures?" Ser Osmond muttered dejectedly.

"Managing your health is also part of my job." She replied coolly.

Ser Osmond stood up from his chair and walked to Miss Longueville. Stopping behind the seated lady, he closed his eyes, his expression grave.

"If the days keep passing by so peacefully, figuring out how to spend time is going to become a rather big problem." He sighed as he began stroking Miss Longueville's butt.

Both jump as the door was roughly kicked in a threatening man with a small screaming girl thrown over his shoulder stood in the frame.

"Is this the place Colbert? I really wanna shut her up asap." The unknown man asked a balding man behind him, not even bothering with the two people obviously stunned by the entrance.

"Yes. This is it, but did you really need to kick in the door? Colbert replied.

"Yes it was completely necessary. Now let's get in here and get this shit over with, I'm going to need a good drink after this." The grim man said as her set the girl down on her feet before covering her mouth with a hand. "If you couldn't tell we're in the headmaster's office so act nice."

Seeing her eyes widen he knew he'd gotten his point across, giving a nod he removed his hand. Helping her get comfortable in a seat Saven took a position at Louise's left crossing his arms as if to dare anyone to get close.

"Ah Headmaster ser! Sorry if we are interrupting, but this is rather urgent." Colbert said as he settled himself in the room, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Urgent? Then speak Colbert." Osmond replied, eyeing the bone masked man guarding the small pink haired girl; seriousness written on his face.

"Well it would appear that Louise has summoned a human familiar. One who doesn't seem to belong in our world" Colbert responded to the old mans question, gesturing to the intimidating masked man nervously.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced Headmaster. I'm Saven, make any aggressive moves towards Louise and I'll kill you." Saven greeted with a small bow of his head, not moving from his spot as he stared at the old man his eyes narrow slits. "So let's get straight to answering my questions, I never liked to waste time pussy footing around."

_**Some Time Later:**_

"Sooo. I'm stuck here for life? In a world full of mages? And I'm supposed to be her servant?" Saven asked a finger pointing at Louise.

"Yes it would appear that way, though familiars can serve their masters in other ways." Colbert replied.

"Other ways?" Saven asked his eyes darting to the small girl in the chair, before giving his shoulders a shrug. "Well she's pretty good to look at so I wouldn't mind."

He couldn't help but laugh as he saw Louise's face turn redder than he thought possible, the startled gasp and sound of a jaw dropping was just icing on his cake.

"Hmm well it is the plight of youth to want to feel another's touch." Ser Osmond sated giving his head a small nod as if nothing was wrong at all. "Ahhh to be young again."

"Ser Osmond!" Miss Longueville screeched.

"Oh so that's what I saw when we came in. Well Gramps I gotta give you credit she's a looker." Saven gave a chuckle as Longueville turned the same shade as Louise before collapsing in her chair.

"Ser Osmond! Ser Saven! How can you say such vulgar things?" Colbert having now collected himself somewhat began.

"Ah stow it Teach, I was only complimenting the girls. Right old timer?"

"Indeed after all Miss Longueville is quite lovely" Osmond agreed his head still nodding.

"Now if you don't mind, me and Louise will be off. I want a good ale and she probably needs to go to bed." Saven stated as he turned to find Louise passed out in the chair a small bit of blood at the corner of her nose._ 'Great I've got a pervert for a master.'_ He thought rolling his eyes. "Seems she passed out I'll take her to her room. Also I'd advise to get Longueville to bed too she seems worn out."

He informed both the older men as he picked up Louise bridal style before trudging out the door, muffled replies of "Goodnight." and "Of course." echoing behind him. Arriving at the bottom of the stairway a sudden thought hit him, causing him to stop and look down at the girl in his arms. _'I have no damn idea where her room is. I must've been born with a rabbits foot shoved up my ass.'_

Grumbling he turned down a corridor to his right and proceeded onwards. _'There gotta be some one to help me round here right?_ Taking another right he spotted what he hoped to be his savior. Standing halfway down the hall was a young girl in a black dress with white frills and apron, a feather duster in her hand.

"Hey you! You're a maid right?" He said as he began a jog to her. "You mind helping me out? I don't know where our room is."

The maid after recovering from a quiet eep turned to reply, only to suddenly turn and take of running a scream ripping from her lips.

"What the hell?" Saven said as he continued his jog after her. _'Well a sudden man with a bone mask, covered in dark clothes, and carrying a small girl in his arms, asking for a room…Oh god she probably thinks I'm a fucking rapist. No wonder she took off running.' _

"Wait it's not what you think! I'm her familiar!" He yelled at the fleeing girl, surprised by her speed even in her clothes. _'Damn it. If I wasn't carrying Louise I could catch her in an instant; or if I just didn't care about hurting Louise.' _He thought, still gaining ground on the maid in his slowed speed. Keeping track of the maid he saw her round a corner along with a yelp. Not far behind he followed only to run in between a blonde haired boy, and a brunette girl, both dressed in what he took as the school's uniform.

"How rude these commoners can be!" He heard a feminine voice call out.

"Oh don't worry yourself over them my dear. Don't let mongrels ruin this wonderful night. Another voice responded, he took this as the boy though he wasn't completely sure.

He didn't bother to roll his eyes at the blonde's attempt of wooing behind him, as his pursuit now was leading him down a flight of stairs.

"Would you please stop? I just need someone to guide me around this fucking castle!" He yelled at the now arms length away girl.

"No! All you nobles are the same!" She gave a yell back through hurried breaths.

"I'm not a noble you dumb broad! I'm this girl's familiar!"

"Wait? What? That's impossible! A human can't be a familiar!"

"Yea well I'm living proof that you're wrong. Now would you kindly stop or at least lead me to Louise Vallière's room." Noticing her pace slowing down he joined suit soon coming to a pace behind her, both coming to a stop at the bottom of the current flight of stairs.

"Well…I guess it is my job to help you." The maid said with her face downcast, though she was still tense as if to start running again at any second.

"Thanks, oh and before I forget my name is Saven, this is Louise Vallière. Please for your sake don't look at my face; I don't wanna chase you again." Saven stated, as he felt the form in his hands suddenly move. Casting a glance towards Louise he was surprised to see a red faced noble glaring two holes into his head.

"On second thought maybe I bothered you for nothing." He gave a chuckle as small fists began to hammer his chest.

"You perverted dog! How dare a familiar touch their master without permission! That's it you'll get no food for a week!" The small girl ranted as she struggled to get out of his grasp, fists still pounding on his chest. Giving a grunt Saven dropped the girl causing her to harshly land on her posture.

"Like your one to talk to me about being a pervert. I'm sure you didn't faint in the headmaster's office from a nosebleed." He replied with a chuckle, as he watched Louise stand. Her whole body was shaking and he could've sworn her face couldn't be any redder than humanly possible. _'Oh I can't let this chance by. I wonder how far I can push her' _

"Was your little fantasy as good as you wanted it to be?" His laugh was cut short by a sudden explosion in his face sending him back into the stairs.

"You pervert! I am a noble! I am above such vulgar things!" Louise yelled as she stormed of down a hallway, her feet slamming on the ground with each step.

Giving a shake of his head to clear his head he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was light, and caring.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. Though it was a good try on her part, few I know can cast a spell that strong." Saven mumbled as he brushed of the maids helping hand. Bringing his field of vision up he was amazed to see the maid staring him intently in the eyes. _'What the hell? Not even a flinch the mask makes even the daemons of Marlskgin run. Such a very; very intriguing girl.'_

"Are you sure? You took a spell to the head?" The maid girl asked still worried.

"Yes, I'm fine. If I couldn't take a mages spell I wouldn't be able to do my job. By the way I never caught your name. I mean a beauty like you must have a name, or does beauty have no name?" He gave a chuckle and a quick flourish of his hands to show his flirting was not meant to be taken seriously. Though he doubted the black haired girl caught it, seeing her face turn beet red and her eyes stared at the floor as if it would vanish at anytime.

"Umm…I'm Siesta." The girl whispered, if not for Saven's acute hearing he swore he would've missed it.

"Siesta…A good name. Now I'm sorry to have troubled you, but I've got a small pinkette to find. Though I doubt I'll be given a warm welcome." Saven stated as he turn to stare down the hallway Louise had taken.

"Oh…I'm sure you'd be welcome to stay at the servants' quarters if she's too mad at you." Siesta started her voice kind. Giving the girl a quick look, he gave a nod.

"Thanks. If I can't find her or if she's still pissed I'll take you up on that offer. Now Siesta I bid you a good night. Sleep well." Giving a quick wave over his shoulder he took off down the hallway in search of Louise.

Watching the mysterious man walk down the hall before turning a corner out of sight Siesta let out a sigh. His mask reminded her of something, but she couldn't place a finger on it. Giving a small shake of her head she decided to retire for the night, whatever it was she would remember eventually.

**Well I've come to realize some major mistakes in my past writings and I feel highly ashamed of them. As you can see I never scored high in English for my grammar and spelling aint the best by far. So to all who actually enjoy this story, whether you're a follower or a guest thanks for any publicity and/or support you give. **

**Also seeing as tons of ideas are out there many are bound to be similar, so if something strikes you as a ripoff just let it slide and enjoy or hate the story. If I actually take an idea from something I'll let you know, in the footnote.**

**I don't own any material of Familiar of Zero I'm only borrowing it for the story. I only own my character, and his home universe alone.**


End file.
